In modern times, refrigeration and, particularly, freezing have become common and preferred means for storage of biological materials. While refrigeration preserves some important properties of the samples, others continue to deteriorate at a slow but significant rate. Frozen storage may arrest most of this deterioration, but the combination of freezing and thawing introduces other changes which destroy other important properties.
In the modern world, frozen foods have become a mainstay of the human diet. To ensure a high quality product, sufficient for the demanding consumer's palate, frozen vegetables in particular, and frozen desserts, such as ice cream, have been the subject of extensive research by food processors. It is now known that recrystallization can have a substantial negative impact on the taste and texture of frozen foods. The advent of frost-free freezers has exacerbated this situation, which has been more traditionally associated with temperature fluctuations during transportation. After a relatively short period of time at other than sub-zero temperatures or even at sustained freezing temperatures, many frozen foods become less desirable, or worse, totally unsuitable, for human consumption.
While a variety of techniques have been implemented to mitigate the damages associated with recrystallization, and limited success has been attained, significant problems remain. Often, modifications to the processing of the frozen foods drastically affect their quality, color, flavor, and/or texture. Moreover, the additional processing can be very expensive and time consuming, rendering the techniques uneconomical. Similar difficulties have been associated with incorporating additives to the foodstuffs.
For biologics, such as therapeutic drugs, blood plasma, mammalian cells for use in tissue culture, and the like, freezing can cause extensive damage. For example, the freezing process itself kills most eukaryotic cells, and cells subjected to even one freezing and thawing cycle exhibit greatly reduced viability. Impaired function of living cells is also prevalent in tissue cryopreservation, with concomitant drawbacks for organ transplants. Similarly, frost or other freezing damage to plants presents a serious problem in agriculture. Finally, drugs can become ineffective, or even dangerous, if not maintained under required strict temperature conditions.
Thus, there exists a need for new techniques and compositions suitable for improving the preservation characteristics of organic materials at low temperatures, including storage of frozen foods and the viability of biologics. Ideally, these techniques and compositions will be inexpensive, yet completely safe and suitable for human consumption or in vivo therapeutic uses. The present invention fulfills these and other needs.